halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation grenade
The Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade, more commonly known as the Spike Grenade, is a Jiralhanae (Brute) manufactured grenade.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGBruteGrenade Introduction The Spike Grenade is believed to be the Covenant Loyalist counterpart to the Covenant Separatist Plasma Grenade, being most favoured by the Brutes. The Spike Grenade is most notable for its adhesive properties, similar to the Plasma Grenade, but with a different trajectory. This weapon uses its spikes to stick to the target and once attached, it will detonate, turning the spikes into lethal projectiles. The Spike Grenade's initial explosion is the least powerful of all the grenades in Halo 3, although the explosion is not meant to be lethal. The explosion is meant to scatter the spikes at deadly velocity, impaling enemies within range. about to throw a spike grenade.]] Aesthetics The Spike Grenade is similar in look to the [[Wikipedia:Model 24|Model 24 Stielhandgranate grenade]] used by Germany during World War I and World War II, as well as by Imperial Japan in the latter, essentially an ovular head with a shaft protruding from its bottom. However, it derives its namesake from the notable spikes present on the grenade (four big curved spikes on top and twelve smaller ones around the shaft) as well as the shrapnel it expels. Operation Its utilization against Brutes is especially easy, primarily when the Catch Skull is active in Campaign. When the Brutes step forward to throw a grenade, once started they cannot stop their "throw sequence", and will be unable to dodge your grenades. .http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=ilikethisgame]] Once thrown, the spike grenade will stick itself on the first object it encounters via its spikes, whether the object be a wall, vehicle, personnel, or otherwise. They are not able to stick to the energy doors, Bubble Shields, Deployable Cover, or Jackal Gauntlet Shields, (along with some Brute Chieftain armor) and will simply bounce off. After a short delay, it will detonate into a conical blast of spikes (amidst red-blue roiling gas and spikes), perpendicular to the surface it sticks to, similar in functionality to the Claymore Mine. It has a definite kill radius of 1 meter, or just about anything standing in the direct line of spikes fired from it, and a casualty radius of 4 meters. Because of its concentrated barrage of spikes it is less powerful than most grenades in some aspects. The spikes ricochet off of hard surfaces in confined quarters, making the spike grenade especially useful in CQB situations. The heated spikes that shoot out can kill an opponent whether or not they were near the original explosion. It is a great weapon to set up quick traps with, especially while being pursued. It can be tossed at a wall directly ahead, and then as you round a corner the blast will shoot out and kill whoever was following. The projected spikes can travel between 1 meter and 10 meters in the direction they were projected. The spike grenade will kill most opponents and vehicles when it sticks to them but an opponent can survive the barrage of spikes if he is far enough away. It has been observed that Spike Grenades are able to stick onto other grenades that have been thrown. This usually carries the two grenades in either direction, depending on which was thrown last. The combined explosion is obviously much greater and much more erratic, as well as much more fun to watch. Like other grenade types, players can only carry two of these types of grenades. This is to help with balance issues. Spike Grenades are related to the Spiker, as the Spiker shoots what seem to be similar spikes to that of the Spike Grenades spikes, and was developed by the Brutes. Tactics This weapon is very effective at stopping or slowing down an escaping or following opponent. Simply throw the grenade at a wall in front of the enemy. If the opponent isn't smart enough to stop they are essentially mowed down by a hail of spikes. When thrown it's the fastest grenade. Use this in an enclosed area for deadly results, but be careful as it only takes a single spike to the head to kill you or seriously lower your shields. It can also be used against vehicles as it does more damage than the plasma and frag grenade and it can destroy any vehicle if stuck properly. Spike Grenades are especially good at killing Ghosts. Spike Grenades can also be thrown off course with a quick blow from a Gravity Hammer, sending the projectile in an alternate route. *Although this grenade cannot stick Brute Chieftains and War Chieftains, you can kill them with it by sticking their weapon. *The grenade is extremely useful when thrown at corners where the damage inflicted would be toward the facing walls. The spikes ejected will reflect off of walls on a shallow angle and will be focused if thrown into a corner. *Because it is the largest grenade, it is the easiest to detonate by shooting. *Although the radius of the spike grenade is limited, the area in the radius is deadly. A spike grenade is more damaging to vehicles than a plasma grenade. It is able to destroy a Scorpion in 4 sticks, and it can stick to almost anything unlike the Plasma grenade, which can only stick to vehicles or living things. Spike grenades are also lethal if thrown inside a bubble shield, since the shield will deflect the spikes so that they totally shower all over anyone inside it and shred them to flakes. *The grenade is quite useful against drone swarms since it sends multiple spikes in every direction. *The grenade can be used against jumping targets, just throw it directly under the jumping target and the power of the grenade`s spikes should kill the target. UNSC Remarks “It’s like a table leg with machetes bolted to it. Who the hell makes a weapon like that? Did those guys actually get up into space on their own?” “When you decide to throw one of these things make sure to tell everyone around you, ‘cause they are dangerous all the way there.” “The casing is constructed of an unusual porous metallic compound. Shrapnel from the Spike Grenade reaches a temperature of approximately 270 to 315ºC, around 530ºF, and retains that heat for upwards of seven seconds, by design.” “It’s not as heavy as it looks, but it’s still like trying to throw a softball bat.” “Those things ain’t made to wound anyone – to make you use up time and resources treating casualties. They were designed to make you die screaming.” Trivia *The Spike Grenade and the Plasma Grenade never spawn together on the same map by default. The only maps a Spike Grenade spawns on by default are Epitaph, High Ground, Isolation, and Last Resort. *The casing is constructed of an unusual porous metallic compound. Shrapnel from the Spike Grenade reaches a temperature of approximately 270 to 315ºC, around 530ºF, and retains that heat for upwards of seven seconds, by design.” Seven Seconds is another Bungie reference. *The heat in the shrapnel may also be embodied in the "claws" that bridge the area which sticks into an object, possibly explaining how it easily cuts and sticks into MJOLNIR and Power Armor as well as concrete and metal. *Spike Grenades are thrown differently than Plasma Grenades. *In length, a Spike Grenade is as long as a Spartan's upper body. *The Spike Grenades design (crude, primitive, and barbaric) exemplifies Brute society compared to that of the rest of the Covenant's. The spikes it emits when it explodes are similar to the Spiker. *Chronologically, this grenade was first seen on Harvest when Byrne was chased into the control room of Harvest's AI Mack. *The Halo 3 Official Guide incorrectly claims that Spike Grenades will stick to Bubble Shields and Jackal Shields. It does not do this. Instead, it rebounds much faster than thrown. *An eerily similar grenade is seen in the movie The Fifth Element; it only differs in color and destructive power. *If one looks closely one can see that there are spikes on the end of the grenade, where it "sticks" to walls or opponents. It is easy to see how these would allow the grenade to stick to flesh, but it is unknown how it sticks to harder substances such as walls, MJOLNIR armor, Brute power armor, etc. It is possible that the spikes contract inward as if to "grab" what they are stuck to. *Considering the above theory, the reason that the Grenades don't stick on Plasma shielding is because they don't have any bulk to grab. *Although the whining sound was removed from the final version of the game, (it was supposed to make a whooping noise when thrown), and you can still hear the almost sickening knife sound the grenade makes as it sticks into an opponent and the shrapnel as it flies through the air. *This grenade shares the Stick It Medal/Grenade Stick with the Plasma Grenade. This is because it can attach itself to an enemy. *It is possible to stick the Spike Grenade to the top of a Regenerator (the green spinning part); this makes it spin rapidly until it explodes. *Unlike the Plasma Grenade, Spike Grenades will stick to about any surface, living or otherwise. *Spike Grenades are the only type of grenades in Halo 3 that will stick to any other type of grenade if they collide mid air. *Some players avoid the Spike Grenade in multiplayer if they are trying to hide, due to its bright orange glow. *When sticking, the spike grenade will always have the top in contact with the object. *It will stick to certain shield doors, namely the ones on Snowbound and Epitaph. Try throwing it at a door and running through as you are being pursued. *If a Spike Grenade is ever stuck to a chain-link fence (High Ground or The Pit), then the spikes released into the fence will actually spread straight through the fence. Such a tactic would be useful if a group of enemies ran past the said fence. *It is useful for taking out foes hiding inside Bubble Shields. The erupting spikes inside the Bubble Shield bounce everywhere within the Bubble, immediately shredding anyone inside the shield. This is more powerful than an average spike grenade explosion as the spikes will continue to bounce off the walls until they find a target or are embedded in the ground. The explosion will immediately destroy the Bubble, as will any other grenade detonating inside it. *Unlike the Plasma Grenade, the Spike's splash damage is relatively low when it sticks into a player, and so it is wise to stick an opponent in CQB situations, as you are more likely to live from the explosion. *If a Spike Grenade is stuck to a player or an object, such as a Crate, the explosion will do very little damage to other players or objects. This applies to unmovable crates such as in Foundry, thus the Spike Grenade shouldn't be used in Foundry as the spikes won't shoot out like from normal walls. *It can fully destroy all vehicles, excluding tanks, and their occupants upon a proper stick. *Grenade jumping using a Spike grenade does not work, as you will die instantly. This is due to the grenade's spike properties and its small blast radius. *Physical damage from the impact of the spiked grenade might be considered quite high, explosive damage aside, as it is possible that one could use the grenade as a melee weapon in an emergency, functioning as a small spiked club or mace. Though it is unknown due to its explosive nature and being unable to try so in game. *The Spike Grenade made an appearance in the video Halo: Landfall, as a Marine grabs a Spike Grenade stuck into a nearby wall and hurls it into the air, destroying a Banshee. It is also seen when a Brute Chieftain throws one at T. Rymann. *This grenade has many comical sticks, such as sticking to player's groin. It can also be stuck to their head making them look like an "unicorn" for a brief second before exploding. *Some players wonder why the Spike Grenade can't be used as a melee weapon when the grenade is not active. *The throwing capability with a Spike Grenade is similar to that of the primitive spear. *A Hunter can be killed by a single Spike Grenade thrown at the back, or if it is stuck to the inside of the shield so that the spikes can penetrate the hunter's body. *If the top of a Spike grenade is shot by a pistol, it will detonate. *The Spike Grenade is very similar in appearance and function to the Frag Grenade from Gears of War. Both of the grenades can stick to people and walls, however, the spike grenade explodes much earlier and players in Halo 3 can not swing it like a chain. *The only things a Spike Grenade cannot stick are: shield doors (with the exception of the ones on Snowbound and Epitaph), the Cold Storage Monitor on Cold Storage as well as 343 Guilty Spark, Brute Chieftain's power armor, and Jackal personal energy shields. *In Red vs. Blue Reconstruction, Caboose throws a spike grenade directly onto a wall next to him and Wash. Wash remarks, "That was the worst throw ever... of all time." Caboose responds, "Not my fault, someone put a wall in my way." *You can destroy one in mid-air if you snipe it. This is quite difficult, so it is never considered as a tactic. *The most effective way to kill a vehicle with this type of grenade is to throw it underneath the vehicle so the spikes penetrate the undercarriage. *Spike grenades are able to stick to other grenades, dealing double the damage to the person who threw the first one. *The spike grenade can penetrate a Bubble Shield by being stuck onto a piece of equipment like a Power Drainer; this takes timing and good aim so is not practical to use in Matchmaking. *If you look closely at the grenades shot up in Sandtrap, you will see it is really the Spike Grenade without the rod on the back and the spikes, and is now considered a Frag Grenade. *The Spike Grenade has the second smallest splash damage, next to the Firebomb Grenade, due the power of the explosion is used to propel the spikes. *At close range, some players use the spike grenade as a sort of wall-fired rebounding shotgun, due to multiple spikes being launched, as well as the spike's rebounding properties. See Also *Fragmentation Grenade *Plasma Grenade *Type-25 Carbine References Category:Brute Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Explosives